


Happy Birthday, Aloha!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hello Kitty - Freeform, It's Aloha's birthday!!, M/M, mentions of Sanrio Splatfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Today is Aloha's birthday! Even though Mask was invited, he wasn't too sure what to give the other. That is, until he found a certain plush from a splatfest.





	Happy Birthday, Aloha!

Today was Aloha’s birthday. 

 

Mask knew this, he also knows it was Fool’s day as well. What a way to spend the day, right? Right. Not to mention mostly everyone was talking about. Mask wouldn’t lie, but Aloha was pretty popular around Inkopolis, so of course he’ll hear about it. What surprised him the most was the fact Aloha had invited Mask and his team over. Why? They hated each other right? No, of course not. Their relationship has changed in the past few months, making things a bit better between them. It was the fact that Mask didn’t know what to do or what to give to the other, seeing how much Aloha likes to show off.

 

‘ _ What does he even like?! _ ’ Mask thought to himself, annoyed. He looked around the store he was at, wandering around until he made it to the plushies. One caught his eyes, as he recognized the plush being Hello Kitty, due to one of the Splatfest. He remembered Aloha chose Hello Kitty, though he didn’t chose anything else after that. Not even My Melody or Pompompurin for the second part. Picking up the plush, Mask decided to get it and a gift bag, to put the plush in, plus an extra Crustwear XXL shirt he had gotten from Grizzo. He couldn’t tell if the shirt would be too big on Aloha, seeing he was pretty short, but it was the thought that counts, right?

 

Mask return home shortly after paying for the plush and gift bag, wrapping up the shirt in wrapping paper. It was a few hours until Aloha’s birthday party, so he had time as Mask started to play some video games while he waited.

 

‘ _ I’M SO LATE’  _ Mask quickly ran, noticing he was thirty minutes late to the party. He got so into his game, he forgot to check the time! He stop by a building to catch his breath, holding the gift bag close to him. “I’m almooooost there... freaking-“ Mask said to himself in between breaths, as he decided to walk the rest of the way there. Looking ahead, he sees the building where Aloha’s party was being held at as Mask opened the door, a blast of music emitting out of the place. ‘Of course’ Mask rolled his eyes, spotting his close friend, Designer Headphones next to Snorkel. ‘If Designer is here then the other two are also-‘ Mask look off to the side spotting Luna and Jersey talking with each other. He saw others too, including Army and Skull, but he didn’t see Aloha anywhere. Where was he?

 

Mask decided to look for him, before heading up to the rooftop after he couldn’t find him in the area. Going all the way up, he opened the door to the rooftop, seeing the night sky and the squid he was looking for. 

 

Aloha. 

 

He noticed Aloha was leaning against the rail, his back facing him. “Aloooooooha? What are yooou doooing up here?” Mask asked surprising Aloha. “Eh?! Oh Mask! You’re here♪ I didn’t think you’ll accept my invitation!” Aloha smiled, causing Mask to mumble something. “Well I diiiiidn’t expect yoooou to invite me!” Mask crossed his arms as Aloha noticed the bag he was holding. “Yo Mask, what’s that you’re holdin’?”

 

Mask look at the bag in his hand and back at Aloha. “Thiiiis? It’s foooor you. You can open it if yoooou want”, Mask replied handing the gift to the other. Aloha said a small thanks before looking inside, seeing a Hello Kitty plush and something else that was wrapped. “Ah! Mask this is adorable! You remembered too♪” Aloha smiled, putting the plush back before grabbing the wrapped present. Unwrapping it, he saw a shirt he hasn’t really seen before, looking at it. Mask on the other hand was right. The shirt was rather large, seeing it reached a bit below Aloha’s knees. “Thanks Mask~ I really liked these” Aloha said, putting the shirt back in the bag. He noticed the shirt was big as well, but he decided it’ll be good as a night shirt.

 

The two inklings stood in silence, before Aloha broke it, “Wanna head back inside♪? You gotta try the cake! Well before anyone else can finish it!” Aloha asked, grabbing Mask’s hand. “Fiiiiiine”

Mask replied as the two left the rooftop and back inside the building, Aloha enjoying the rest of his birthday with his friends.


End file.
